


Don't Panic

by Sam_Quinn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean to the Rescue, Gen, Teen!Dean, movies - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Quinn/pseuds/Sam_Quinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer gets an anxiety attack while at the movies, Dean comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic

“This was a mistake…” Jennifer said walking into the movie lobby. Somehow her friend Stephanie convinced her, or more like forced her, to go to the movies. “Come on, relax! It’ll be fine!” Stephanie said pulling her in. “Yeah…sure…” Jennifer said looking around. “ _They’re so many people here, I can’t do this. This is too much.”_ Jennifer said to herself. “Want anything to drink, Jen?” Stephanie asked as they approached the concession stand. “Um, yeah, a diet coke.” She sheepishly said. They ordered and went to their theater.

                “Try to relax, this is supposed to be fun.” Stephanie said and lightly smacked Jen. She put on a fake smile and watched the screen. This isn’t going to be fun for her. There were too many people she didn’t know, too many people looking at her to judge. The movie started and she dove into some popcorn they got. With each scene, she was getting more and more nervous. _“People are looking at me, oh god they think I’m a freak. Why did I come? Why didn’t I just stay home?”_   she kept thinking to herself. “ _Maybe I’m just hungry, or thirsty…”_ She thought and took a drink and some popcorn. “ _That made it worse!”_ She thought. “I need to go!” Jennifer said and ran out of the theater with tears in her eyes.

                Jennifer ran out of the theater, not able to breathe. She collapsed next to a wall in which no one was passing.  “B-bathroom…” She muffled out and tried to stand, but was not able to. A man about her age walked by and noticed she was struggling. “Miss, what’s wrong?” Jen heard from his gruff voice. She looked up and saw green orbs staring at her. “Pl-please, g-go away.” She struggled to say. The man looked at her and noticed she was having trouble breathing, much like one would have when they had a panic attack. The man knelt down next to her to make himself seem smaller, “Ma’am, you need to try to calm down, follow my breath.” He said and demonstrated breathing deeply in and out. Jennifer gave up and followed his lead. She watched as he breathed in and out, following each breath. She calmed down and wiped away her tears.

                “Why did you help me?” She lifted her knees to her chest and half-looked at him and half-buried her face. “Because I understand what it’s like to have a panic attack, it’s horrible. You looked like it was pretty bad and I couldn’t just leave you here like this.” The man explained. “My name is Dean, by the way.” He smiled and put out his hand. She coyly shook his hand. “J-Jennifer…Thanks….I guess.” She said and started standing up. The man, Dean, nodded and stood up with her. “So which movie are you seeing?” He asked looking at her. Jennifer pointed to the theater she was in. “No way, I’m seeing that too.” He smiled. Jennifer gave a small smile. “Well you can sit with my friend and I, i-if you want.” Jennifer said looking at the ground. “I’d like that.” He smiled and nodded.

                Jennifer walked with him into the theater. Stephanie looked at him and widened her eyes. “Hey, Jen, who’s your friend?” She said. “Dean.” Jennifer said looking at him in a hushed tone. They sat down and watched the movie. When it was over, they stood up. “I’m new in town, I glad I met you.” Dean said and smirked. “Here, this is my number, if you ever need help again just call me and I’ll come right to your help.” Dean said scribbling down his number on a piece of paper. Jennifer took it and smiled. “Thank you, I’ll make sure to do that.”

                “Or, if you just want to talk or something.” Dean added. They said their good-byes and went their way. “I think I just might…” Jennifer said smiling.


End file.
